Jack Needs To Go Back
by AvatarBliss
Summary: This is a oneshot about what I would have as the first scene of Season 5. R&R!


**LC Challenge: Lost Season 5 Opening Episode- By AvatarBliss**

Flash forward

_It's about early morning, and the sky is still a dark shade of blue. A gold car is driving along a deserted street, past many still houses. Wind is blowing nearby trees about harshly, as the car turns a corner._

_The car parks outside a tall, rich apartment. The dark figure steps out, revealing himself as __**Jack**__. He looks really rough, he has big bags under his eyes and he looked like he hadn't had a shower in days. He wears a big black football jersey that has the number __**04 **__on it, along with faded jeans and sneakers. As he turns to the house, Jack rubs his eyes and runs his hands through his unruly hair, which has grown to his shoulders, signifying that this is __**long after the rescue of the O6**__. _

_In his mind he can hear the words that __**Carole**__ told him:_

**CAROLE**: My daughter was on your plane too. She was on Flight 815. You were in the air for six hours, probably just a few rows from her. And you never even knew she was your sister. She was one of the ones who died when your plane hit the water. Her name was Claire.

_He looks up with a determined look on his face, approaching the apartment and pressing the bell. As he waits, Jack takes a deep breath and looks to the floor. With no answer, Jack tries the handle to find the door unlocked. He slips into the apartment, closing the door behind him and taking in the surroundings._

_The place is __magnificent__! Very posh, everything is perfectly furnitured and shiny (_Carlton, that's your category, remember? Damon_). Jack goes up to an ajar door where he can hear hushed talking. He presses his eye to the crack in the door and sees __**Kate**__, standing in a kitchen, with her back to him and is whispering furiously into her cell phone. He cannot hear anything said. Kate is wearing a dark brown dressing gown, baggy pink pajama pants, and black slippers. Her hair is completely frizzy and is very tousled._

_After the phone call continues for a while (_after ten seconds shot of Jack's confused face? Damon_) Jack pushes the door and enters the room._

**JACK**: Kate?

_At realising Jack was there, Kate slams her cell onto the counter in front of her, giving Jack a nervous and suspicious look._

**KATE**: What are you doing here?

**JACK**: Who was on the phone?

_He nods at her cell. Kate shakes her head, her gaze averted from him._

**KATE**: Nobody. A friend from work.

_Jack narrows his eyes, visibly not believing her._

**KATE**: What are you doing here, Jack? It's four in the morning.

**JACK**: Why are you calling a friend from work at four in the morning?

_Kate and Jack stare each other out from across the kitchen, Kate with an afraid look on her face and Jack looking disappointed and tired. Jack's the one who breaks the silence._

**JACK**: Kate...I'm wondering if we did the right thing. Leaving Sawyer and Claire and...everyone.

_Kate's face wavers in the mention of Sawyer. She looks lost for words, and stammers before she replies._

**KATE**: *quietly* We did it to protect them. Who knows what would happen if we all came home and we told the feds about the island? They would have thought we were nuts!

**JACK**: *loudly* It's not right! Ben came back when he could have gone any other way! We could have brought one more of them home!

**KATE**: What, you'd bring Sawyer home? Get a grip, Jack.

**JACK**: I'm not talking about Sawyer. I'm talking about Aaron's mother.

_Kate looks down, tears in her eyes._

**KATE**: *slowly and strongly* _I'm_ his mother. Don't you dare say otherwise. I feed him, I clean him, I keep his little heart beating. I love him. _I am his mother. _I am never taking him back to that place.

_Jack shakes his head. He is getting visibly angry; he stomps over to her and grabs her by the shoulders. _

**KATE**: Jack! Get off me!

**JACK**: *shouting* Claire is Aaron's mother, and nothing will ever change that. _I'm obliged to foresee how my nephew lives, Kate!_

_Kate gasps, her arms falling to her sides._

**KATE**: ...nephew?

**JACK**: Claire is my sister.

_Kate has that shocked look on her face, her mouth wide open but her eyes narrow. Jack purses his lips and inhales quickly, putting his thumb and forefinger on the bridge of his nose. There is a pause._

**JACK**: ...My sister.

**KATE**: Jack-

_Jack grows a sneer on his face, waving his hands at her- palms facing outward- to keep her from speaking._

**JACK**: You know what, Kate? I'll...I'll get them off that goddamn island myself; if it takes me until the day I die.

_With a wide-eyed Kate watching, Jack sweeps out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him. We see him walking out of the apartment, into the gold car and driving away. The sky is now a bright turquoise color. Kate is shocked, and stares at the place where Jack was standing until a voice startles her._

**AARON**: Mommy?

_**Aaron **__is now three years old, and is very small. He is standing at the foot of the staircase with a teddy in one hand and he is rubbing his eyes with the other. Aaron wears a red PJ t-shirt with a picture of Spiderman fighting a polar bear, with blue PJ pants. Kate seems to wake from a trance, and lights up a fake smile on her face as she joins him by the foot of the stairs._

**KATE**: Hey, honey. Come on, let's go back to bed. Everything's okay.

_She leaves the room and goes upstairs with Aaron, pausing just to glance over her shoulder briefly, leaving her cellphone on the counter. _

_However, the call she thought she had hung up was still running. The camera slowly zooms into the screen, and you can clearly see the word on the screen:- __**Ben Linus.**_

_The music plays, and the LOST sign moves onto the screen._

- - -

Please review!


End file.
